pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty Morrison
Rusty Morrison (born July 12, 1956) is an American poet and publisher. Life She earned a B.A. in English from Mills College in Oakland, California, an M.F.A. in Creative Writing (Poetry) from Saint Mary’s College of California in Moraga, California, and an M.A. in Education from California State University, San Francisco. She has taught in the M.F.A. program at the University of San Francisco, and was Poet in Residence at Saint Mary’s College in 2009. She has also served as a visiting poet at a number of colleges and universities, including the University of Redlands, Redlands, California; University of Arizona, Tucson, Arizona; Boise State University, Boise, Idaho; Marylhurst University, Marylhurst, Oregon, and Milikin University, Decatur, Illinois. She contracted Hepatitis C in her 20s but, like most people diagnosed with this disease, did not experience symptoms for several years. Since then, a focus on issues relating to disability has developed as an area of interest in her writing. Morrison's work has been included in an anthology for the literary study of disability, titled Beauty is a Verb. Morrison’s poems have also appearedin literary journals and magazines including American Poetry Review, Boston Review, Chicago Review, Colorado Review, Gulf Coast, Lana Turner, New American Writing, Pleiades, Verse, and VOLT. Her critical writings and creative nonfictions have been published in journals including Chicago Review, Denver Quarterly, Poetry Flash,[http://www.poetryflash.org/archive.287.Morrison.html Poetry Flash #287] Verse, and in the anthology One Word: Contemporary Writers on the Words They Love or Loathe (Sarabande 2010). In 2001, Morrison and her husband, Ken Keegan, founded Omnidawn Publishing in Richmond, California, and continue to work as co-publishers. Writing Poetics Because her disability has greatly affected Morrison's life, it is no surprise that her affliction has worked its way into her poetics. Morrison believes her poetry functions as translations. In essence, she feels that her work – in a seemingly therapeutic manner – translates bodily pain (the language of the body) into spoken and written language. In the anthology Beauty is a Verb, Morrison writes, "As a poet, I have experienced directly the ways that a formal constraint can hone the clarity, intensity, and inspired power of a writing project. In similar ways, a physical constraint, such as illness, can engender surprising perceptual attunement in the body"Morrison 325. When interviewed, she had this to say about her poetics and disability: "I feel that illness has been a profound teacher, its lessons of limitation have opened me, and deepened my relationship to the formal work of the poem, the physical body of the poem/its form, and how that is always speaking a language that is embedded in content”Morrison. For Morrison, a constraint allows creativity to take place. Reviews Gently Read Literature: "Indeed, the remarkable correctness of language in The True Keeps Calm Biding its Story is its most incredible feature. Each individual line is condensed to a nearly symmetrical assemblage. Each poem is similarly made up of these constellated lines. Their stability is inherent, though each leads into the emptiness of mystery. Repeated descriptions (frilled edges, cursive letters, an open window, a stage) which flicker through the whole offer a slim patterning. None of these poems stands as well in isolation. The extraordinarily delicate exposure of Morrison’s voice provides a ground on which to read the world. The True Keeps Calm Biding its Story is its own namesake: a small quiet patience within infinitely larger concentric universes of quiet patience." Phoebe: "In Rusty Morrison’s the true keeps calm biding its story, a sense of community, or even of communication between the poet and the reader, might easily be the last thing on a reader’s mind. Morrison’s collection dramatically foregrounds form—each poem consists of three stanzas of three unpunctuated lines, each line is right-justified, and each line ends with the word ‘stop’, ‘please’, or ‘advise.’ ... A hope here, that repetition that might clear off the trappings of material existence, lead us beyond this world and to some other place. Or maybe, as Robert Fink has written, in a study of Minimalist music, 'We repeated ourselves into this culture. We might be able to repeat ourselves out.'” Recognition * 2012: Fellowship Award for a 4-week Residency at the Vermont Studio Center * 2010: Dorset Prize, Tupelo Press, selected by Jane Hirshfield (After Urgency) * 2009: Poet in Residence, MFA in Creative Writing Program, Saint Mary’s College, Spring 2009Saint Mary’s College > MFA in Creative Writing > Visiting Faculty * 2009: George Bogin Memorial Award, Poetry Society of America, selected by John YauPoetry Society of America > Winners List * 2009: Northern California Book Award for Poetry (for the true keeps calm biding its story)Poetry Flash > Northern California Book Awards * 2008: James Laughlin Award, Academy of American Poets, selected by Rae Armantrout, Claudia Rankine, and Bruce Smith (for the true keeps calm biding its story) * 2007: Sawtooth Poetry Prize, Ahsahta Press, Boise State University, Idaho, selected by Peter Gizzi (for the true keeps calm biding its story) * 2007: Alice Di Castagnola Memorial Award, Poetry Society of America, selected by Susan Howe (for manuscript in progress: the true keeps calm biding its story) * 2006: Cecil Hemley Memorial Award, Poetry Society of America, selected by Cal Bedient * 2004: Colorado Prize for Poetry, The Center for Literary Publishing, Colorado State University, selected by Forrest Gander (for Whethering) * 2003: Robert H. Winner Award, Poetry Society of America, selected by Ron Padgett * 2002: Lori & Deke Hunter Fellowship (five week residency), Djerassi Resident Artists Program Publications Poetry *''Whethering: Poems''. Fort Collins, CO: Center for Literary Publishing, 2004. ISBN 978-1-885635-07-5 *''the true keeps calm biding its story''. Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-916272-98-2 *''Book of the Given'' (chapbook). Las Cruces, NM: Noemi Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-934819-09-8 *''After Urgency: Poems''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2012. *''Beyond the Chainlink''. Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2014. ISBN 978-1-934103-46-3 Edited *''ParaSpheres: Extending beyond the spheres of literary and genre fiction: Fabulist and new wave fabulist stories'' (edited with Ken Edward Keegan). Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rusty Morrison, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 31, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * * [http://www.coconutpoetry.org/morrison1.htm "please advise stop", Coconut Poetry] * *Rusty Morrison at the Poetry Foundation * [http://versemag.blogspot.com/2007/12/new-3-poems-by-rusty-morrison.html "AN INTERSECTION OF LEAVES NOT LIKENESS", Verse Magazine, December 17, 2007] *Rusty Morrison 11 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Prose *[http://www.spdbooks.org/Pages/Item/445/a-revisioning-process-rusty-morrison.aspx "Echo Mirrors (or playing telephone on paper) & A Revisioning Process", Small Press Distribution] ;Books *Rusty Morrizon at Amazon.com ;About *Rusty Morrison Official website. *Claudia Rankine, Please Advise Stop: Claudia Rankine on Rusty Morrison Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Poets from California Category:Mills College alumni Category:Saint Mary's College of California alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:University of San Francisco faculty Category:American publishers (people) Category:American book editors Category:Marylhurst University Category:American women poets Category:Chapbook writers Category:1956 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets